Gisei and Xisheng's Hogwarts Adventures!
by KuraiMontenallo13
Summary: Gisei and Xisheng are a pair of orphaned twins accepted into Hogwarts yet nobody knows that they have no remaining family besides Hagrid, Dumbledore, and a few friends they may trust with the information later on. Rated M for language and my crazy mind. R and R please. Remember Flames shall be used to make s'mores.


I shivered in the cold of the abandoned building I had chosen to hide in this time, my twin brother shivering and cuddling closer to me, we looked dirty and homeless, mainly because we were what we call secret orphans, we didn't want new parents to be honest. He-who-shall-not-be-named killed our parents 3 years ago and we have been hiding in the recesses of an abandoned district in Japan, our extended family had been being killed off slowly for many years now and we knew we were along besides each other. An owl flew in and I covered my twins mouth with a silent shut up through our thoughts, but the owl surprised us by dropping two envelopes and flying away. I grabbed them and saw they were labeled, mine said "To Gisei Fukushu, Tokyo, Japan, The old abandoned coffee shop." And my brothers said, "To Xisheng Fukushu, Tokyo, Japan, The old abandoned coffee shop." I opened mine with as much haste as I could and began to read it aloud, I shall paraphrase what both of ours said here. "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the term begins September 1st, we expect your owl by no later than July 31st. "I began laughing happily, but I realized I wouldn't be able to get into the London school because I didn't have an owl to send, then the owl that sent it came back with a pen in its beak. I began to scribble a response for us both in English.

**"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,**

**Thank You for accepting us. We have a secret that you must not tell a soul for our sakes. We are orphaned and plain out of cash and we have no way to get to your school. Assistance would be amazing, you should still be able to find us for we stay in this part of Tokyo at all times. We do not wish to go to any orphanages nor do we wish for new parents unless we see them fit to be our Guardians. Send somebody if you can, if you cannot then please send another owl to fill us in on what is going on. **

**Sincerely, Gisei and Xisheng Fukushu."**

Despite my haste in writing the handwriting looked quite nice for somebody who grew up in Japan. WE both spoke fluent English and wrote it as well, although spelling was a confusing matter on some words because Americans spell it slightly different than those in Europe so I might remain confused for my lifetime. I silently spoke to my brother, who rarely speaks anymore, he realized he was gay right before our parents were killed and our father was a big part in his life, supporting his son through it all, and he had seen both of our parents killed in person, and I know the images like the back of my hand. He talks telepathically to me but that's about it now, he has told me that his physical voice betrayed his fear of Voldemort and his followers and he hated seeming weak around me. "Shen, there's a chance to get out of here, there's a chance to live a better life, learning the magic that our parents never got the chance to teach us." I saw the tears in his eyes and I fought back my tears, seeming quite brave. Darkness fell upon the land and I fell asleep, until heard the rustle of feathers, a relatively quiet sound that woke us immediately. The same owl was sitting there an envelope in its beak, I took the envelope and read it aloud once more, and again I shall paraphrase.

**"Dear Gisei and Xisheng Fukushu,**

**Our Gamekeeper Hagrid shall be there in a days time, he is a giant but he has a big heart so please do not fear him, we shall pay all your expenses and tell nobody your story, for it is yours to tell. I am surprised at your fluency in English and your vocabulary in it, which does not fit that of an 11 year old, but then again you are not normal twins. See you on September 1****st****.**

**Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts) **

Tears began to leak from my eyes silently and I got my brother up and hugged him, both of us nearly crying. I couldn't wait to meet this Hagrid man, despite his supposed size I would hug him, I haven't talked to anybody but Xisheng in a year and a half. "Let us sleep in the abandoned hotel across the street, we deserve the treat of the beds, we are going to get to go to Hogwarts, we get to learn to be great Wizards like mom and dad." We grabbed our one bag of belongings and ran across the street quickly, using a small spell to quicken our speed so we wouldn't be seen, and ran up the stairs to the roof of the hotel, where all of the old beds were stored. We slept with smiles on our faces that night and the next morning, I used a tad bit of magic (despite the fact I knew I shouldn't have) to fix the old pipes in one of the bathrooms and we both showered and put on the cleanest clothes we had in our bags, we ran down the stairs and stood on the streets looking slightly suspicious to anybody passing, my crimson eyes shone with joy for the first time in three years, my twins doing the same. I looked around, seeing the streets as empty as ever but I didn't mind that for once, I was just hoping for a giant shadow looming over our small heights. We hadn't eaten in two days so our stomachs growled and we looked thin and lacking some muscle mass, but with a few good meals we'd be fine considering we were in fantastic shape considering all the running we've had to do in the past. I finally saw a shadow looming a few feet over our heads and I saw a huge man with long hair and big fluffy beard appear, searching for us. I walked up with a smile, dragging my reluctant brother with me. "Are you Hagrid, the man Dumbledore told us would be picking us up?" I asked, my Japanese accent very faint in the back and a British one taking its place, my half British ancestry coming out quickly. "Yes, that's me, are you Gisei and Xisheng?" we wince at the horrible pronunciation of our names. "Call me Gisi, and him Shen, they are easier to pronounce and are the nickname we've came up with for each other." I said calmly, past sadness apparent in my voice but it was overshadowed by the current joy I was feeling. "Ok Gisi, Shen. Do you have any idea what your names mean? I'm afraid I only speak English." I hugged him and giggled happily. "Mine is Sacrifice in Japanese, his is Sacrifice in Traditional Chinese, and our full names both mean Sacrifice Revenge." I said with a smile and he was surprised by my hug. He picked me up "come 'ere Shen" Shen walked over and was picked up as well. "Now, don't tell nobody but we're gonna use magic to get back alright? Then I'm taking you out to eat a good meal, goodness how long has it been since you two ate?" he said noticing Shen's ribs were sticking out slightly. "Two Days, it's been two days since we last ate. A meal would be fantastic, where are we going?" Shen finally spoke up at last; Hagrid was actually surprised he could speak. "We're going to a nice restaurant slash pub; do you guys mind not telling anybody if I got a glass or two of a drink?" I smiled, and Shen did too. "Go Ahead, we're good at keeping secrets." We said in perfect sync, creeping him out big time but the look of shock on his face made us both laugh happily, something we hadn't done in years. "You two are a rascally bunch aren't you?" I laughed happily; "Would you be surprised if I told you that we hadn't spoken to a soul besides each other for a year and a half?" he looked confused for a moment. "Really? Well you are quite well spoken for the lack of human contact."


End file.
